Run with the wind
by Brackenmask
Summary: The lean Thunderclan warrior, Runningwind, falls in love with another cat in his clan. Will he ever have the courage to tell her his feelings? Contains Spoilers! R&R please. Another chapter? GASP! What could it be aobut? This IS the final chapter.
1. The Beginning

Chapter 1

Two bright green eyes opened. His lean brown pelt glistened under the sunlight. He licked his pelt, his tongue passing over his dark brown stripes. Suddenly, another cat approached him. She was pale gray. Her unusual blue eyes staring straight at him.

"Hey there Runningpaw." She mewed.

He looked up at her. "Hello Willowpaw." He replied politely.

"Whitestorm is taking me out to hunt. Where's your mentor?" she asked.

"Lionheart? Oh, he's on patrol at the moment. He should be back in a little bit." Runningpaw answered.

Willowpaw nodded. "Well, would you like to come hunting with us? I'm sure Whitestorm won't mind."

"Really?" He got up and purred. "That'd be great!"

The two cats walked over to Whitestorm. He was sitting by the entrance waiting for Willowpaw. Mousepaw as sitting next to him.

"Hey Runningpaw! Hey Willowpaw!" Mousepaw greeted them.

"Are you ready to go hunt, Willowpaw?" Whitestorm asked.

"Yes sir!" she mewed. "Can Runningpaw come to?"

"Of course." He responded.

Mousepaw stood up and stretched her legs. "See you guys later, I'm going to be on Sunhigh patrol!" she yelled excitedly.

"Good luck!" Willowpaw yelled. The small brown cat trotted away with the tail up high. Willowpaw turned to Whitestorm. "Ready?"

The large white tom nodded. The three cats made their way out of the camp.

"Where are we hunting at today?" Runningpaw turned to Whitestorm.

"Sunningrocks." The warrior responded.

Runningpaw nodded. Then he turned to Willowpaw. Her fur pale gray fur shined beautifully under the sun. It looked like she was made of silver. Runningpaw couldn't stop looking at her, he was under some sort of trance. _Wow, I've never seen a cat so beautiful before. _He said silently.

The three cats continued there hunting. Runningpaw tried to concentrate on hunting but all he could think about was Willowpaw.


	2. Darkstripe's move

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters. They're all owned by Erin Hunter.

* * *

Chapter 2

"I can't believe Bluestar is our new leader." The voice sounded surprise.

"Yeah, I have a feeling she'll be the best one yet!" another responded.

A third voice hissed, "Would you two be quiet! I'm trying to get some sleep!"

"Sorry Tigerclaw." The both apologized.

"Hey Runningwind, let's go. It's time for the Dawn patrol to leave." Willowpelt whispered.

Runningwind slowly got up. It was his third night sleeping in the warriors den. Willowpelt, Mousefur and himself were announced as warriors on the same day. That made him happy since they were good friends.

"Who's on patrol with us?" The young brown tom asked.

"Darkstripe and Lionheart." Willowpelt whispered. "We'll be patrolling Thunderpath today."

Darkstripe and Lionheart were waiting on top of the ravine. Darkstripe glared at Runningwind. _Why is he glaring at me? I haven't done anything to upset him, have I?_ Runningwind thought.

As the approached, Darkstripe shoved Runningwind away from Willowpelt. The young tom wanted to lunge at Darkstripe but he kept himself still. He slowly moved closer to Lionheart. Then he noticed Darkstripe talking to Willowpelt. He strained his ears so he could listen.

"It'll be a nice day today, don't you think?" Darkstripe meowed. His voice seemed much softer and sweet.

"Yes. That means more prey." Willowpelt responded.

_He's sweet-talking her!_ Runningwind was disgusted. Darkstripe? _That big, mean fur-ball. _He scowled under his breathe.

"My, you're looking awfully nice today. Well groomed and un-matted fur. You're really pretty." Darkstripe complimented.

"Thank you." She purred with amusement.

Runningwind was speechless. He was also jealous. That's when he made his move. He shouldered Darkstripe out of the way and approached Willowpelt.

"What about hunting alone this afternoon?" he meowed. Darkstripe spat and hissed but he ignored him.

A bit stunned with the interruption, she hesitated. "Yeah, sure." She mewed, it was barely heard.

Darkstripe used his head to push Runningwind out of the way. The young warrior hissed and swatted his paw at Darkstripe's head. The large tabby yowled and spat.

"Stop acting like kits you two." A strong, stern voice was heard from behind them. The two cats turned their heads. It was Lionheart.

Darkstripe lowered his head and stepped back a few steps. "I'm sorry." He grumbled.

"Me too." Runningwind meowed.

"Good. Now concentrate, make sure you don't smell any intruders." He meowed. Then he turned around and continued their walk along Thunderpath.

* * *

Later that day, Willowpelt and Runningwind went off hunting alone.

"What was the whole deal with you and Darkstripe?" Willowpelt asked.

The young tom sighed, "It was nothing." He responded.

"The must have been something wrong. Was it about me? Tell me." She demanded.

With another sigh the tom looked at her. "Well…" he paused, then continued, "I like you, a lot." He gulped, he was waiting for a laugh or a playful swat but nothing happened. He fixed his eyes on Willowpelt. She was looking down at the ground.

"Oh…I see." She said with a very low voice. Then she looked up, her expression was hard to read. "I…I-"

Suddenly she was cut off. The scent of dog was nearby. There was something else. It was a twoleg!


	3. Why Him?

Chapter 3

The twoleg was heading straight towards the two cats. Runningwind noticed a twoleg kit following it's mother around. When it saw Willowpelt it went right over to pick her up.

"Willowpelt!" Runningwind yelled out, but Willowpelt was too stunned to answer.

She closed her eyes and tucked her head close to her chest. "Help me Runningwind!" she cried.

"Drop her!" He yelled at the twoleg kit, but it did not understand.

Suddenly the twoleg kit's mother pat it on the head. It slowly let go of Willowpelt and the twolegs left. Willowpelt laid there on the floor motionless. Runningwind quickly ran up to her.

"Willowpelt! It's all over." He panted.

She was still in shock. Her eyes were wide open with fear. "I'm fine." She managed to say.

"We better go before more come." He urged her.

"More?" she trembled.

"Let's hurry now." He pulled her up by the scruff until she got her balance back. "We must warn Bluestar about the twolegs." He considered. Willowpelt nodded in agreement.

"Let's go." She said after she recovered. The two cats dashed off to camp.

As the returned, they brought back a mouse and two voles. They both dropped it into the fresh-kill pile then headed straight towards Bluestar's den. The young leader was sitting there happily. When she saw the two panting cats she quickly changed her expression.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Runningwind turned towards Willowpelt. "Well…" she started. "Twolegs came over, the kit captured me but finally let go. I didn't expect twolegs to be so dangerously close. Keep patrols on a look out." Willowpelt explained.

The blue-gray cat nodded. "Thank you. I'll tell everyone."

The two cats were excused. Runningwind wanted to ask if she loved him, but now he figured it was not a good time. He'd try later.

A few days later, Runningwind was sitting with Mousefur, chewing on a starling. Suddenly he noticed Willowpelt flirting with Darkstripe again!

"What a mouse-brained fool! He'll never get Willowpelt." Runningwind muttered to Mousefur.

The short brown cat purred with amusement. "Jealous?"

Runningwind twitched his ears and pushed Mousefur over playfully. "No." he retorted.

"It seems pretty obvious." She meowed.

Runningwind realized it did seem obvious. He looked over at Willowpelt again. Suddenly she turned away from Darkstripe and left. The sleek tom lowered his head and slowly walked away. Runningwind had to go see what was going on. He stood up and made his way towards Darkstripe.

"Why so dull?" he asked.

"Oh, quiet you! This is none of your business." He answered.

"If it has something to do with Willowpelt, then it is!" The brown tom exclaimed.

Darkstripe looked up angrily. "She said she didn't love me." He scowled. " Now leave!"

Runningwind scampered off. He began to purr, he was so happy that she had left Darkstripe. He wanted to spend more time with her, so he went looking for her.

"Hey, Firepaw do you know where Willowpelt is?" he asked the new kittypet apprentice. It seemed like the other cats weren't very fond of him because he was a kittypet but Runningwind didn't care, he always thought a cat is a cat and cats belong in clans.

The young apprentice shook his head. "Sorry Runningwind. But if I see her I'll tell her you're looking for her."

"Thank." Runningwind meowed. He went off to search some more. Finally he caught her scent. She was behind the nursery but she wasn't alone. He slowly crept up, he kept his stomach low to the ground and strained his ears to hear the conversation.

"Are you sure about this?" the mysterious cat said.

"Yes, Whitestorm. We'll do this for the clan." Willowpelt responded.

"Thank you." Whitestorm responded. "Oh, Willowpelt. You know I've always liked you and I'm glad you accepted."

"I've always liked you too, you were a good mentor." She mewed quietly.

Runningwind couldn't believe it! _Willowpelt and Whitestorm are together?_ He was heartbroken. The young tom backed away from nursery. _She's going to have Whitestorm's kits. She loves him…_

Runningwind slowly walked to the warrior's den and settled down on a clump of moss. He sadly sat there, he watched Willowpelt and Whitestorm walk by. They touched nose and went on a hunting patrol together. Once the left Runningwnd slowly dozed off. All he could see was Whitestorm and Willowpelt touching noses…

"Why him?" he quietly wailed.


	4. Help me

Chapter 4

"Hey Runningwind! Want to go hunting today?" a young she-cat asked.

Runningwind turned his head, it was her, h elooked away. "No."

"Oh come on. Why not?" she asked.

"I'm not in the mood to hunt." He responded.

"But Runningwind, You're always in the mood to hunt. What's wrong?" she asked.

Runningwind couldn't bare to look at her. Her blue eyes, her pale gray fur, it was all to much. "I'm sorry Willowpelt, I just don't fell like it. I think I'll patrol the Riverclan border." He said. He got up and dashed off before Willowpelt could say anyting.

He was at the Riverclan border. Suddenly he saw another cat standing there. He sniffed the air, it wasn't a Riverclan cat though, it was Windclan!

"Hey! What're you doing on Riverclan territory?" Runningwind yelled out.

The young cat looked at him, startled. "Oh no!" she began to scrambled around. Confused and clumsy, she stumbled into the river.

"Hey!" Runningwind didn't know what to do. The young cat was sinking, she could keep her head above the surface. "Don't worry, I'm coming!"

Runningwind dove in and grabbed her scruff. He tried to swim up stream, but with is skinny, lengthy legs it was hard for him. Finally he gave up and let the river take him down with the young cat.

They were being washed away.

"Don't give up!" the young cat yelled.

"I can't swim that well!" Runningwind attempted to say with a mouthful full of fur.

The young cat began to paddle. Runningwind envied her courage and strength. He began to help. They both were paddling hard but that still wasn't enough to beat the strong current.

"I have an idea! Stop paddling!" Runningwind yelled out.

"Are you mouse-brained? Well be taken far down stream and we'll die." The young cat refused to stop paddling.

"Exactly, down stream." Runningwind forced the young cat to stop paddle by pulling her scruff.

The two cats let the current take them. Suddenly Runningwind grabbed onto a rock. He pulled himself closer to the rock and set the young cat on the rock.

"We're on stepping stone." He panted. "See? Instead of swimming aimlessly, we found rocks to hang onto."

"You're not my mentor!" she retorted.

Runningwind ignored her. He jumped up on a stone and made his way to Thunderclan territory. The young cat followed him. The brown tom shook the water off. He laid there panting, too tired to move.

"Hey, you alright?" the young asked. Her damp gray fur made her look like a rock, but as her fur dry it got brighter.

"I'm fine." He quietly responded. "Why were you in Riverclan territory anyways?"

"I was trying to catch fish." She responded.

Runningwind purred with amusement. "Why? It's against the warrior code to hunt in another clan!" he pointed out.

"Well. I was mad at my mentor, Tornear. He's always bossing me around and he doesn't think I'm a good hunter. So I wanted to catch some fish to make him happy." She sighed.

"I see, but that still doesn't give you the right to steal." Runningwind meowed.

"I'm foolish, I know. I'm very sorry. This won't happen again." She mewed. She was clearly ashamed of what she did.

"What's you name?" he asked.

The young cat looked up, "It's Runningpaw." she responded.

"Good-bye Runningpaw, and good luck!" he yelled out.

The young apprentice took off. He watched as she chased after a butterfly as she made her way back to Windclan.

Runningiwnd turned back, he slowly made his way back to camp.

Once he reached the ravine he saw Willowpelt. She looked sad and unhappy. That made Runningwind. He took a deep breathe and approached her cautiously.

"What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Now you care? What about before when I needed you?" she rasped.

"I'm sorry. I got made because…" he paused.

"Well, spit it out!" she spat.

"I overheard your conversation with Whitestorm, behind the nursery." He confessed.

"Oh that." Willowpelt's voice suddenly became more calm. She turned away. "I'm sorry, Runningwind. I just thought it was best for the two of us, me and Whitestorm. It would crush his heart if I didn't--" suddenly she was interrupted

"No. Stop right there." Runningwind interrupted. "You hurt me. You broke my heart." He wailed. "You did the same with Darkstripe. But at least you told him. You knew I loved you but you didn't tell me." He hissed.

"But Runningwind! Let me finish my sentence." She cried out. But Runningwind just gave her a cold stare and walked away.

"Just let me finish! Why won't you let me finish! It's not what you think. It's not!" she yelled and yelled but Runningwind wouldn't listen.

Runningwind was approached by Tigerclaw. "Today you're going to the Gathering." He meowed. Then he walked away.

"I might see Runningpaw." He said quietly. He was quite excited.

He wanted to see if she was alright.


	5. Come with me

Chapter 5

Thunderclan had just arrived at Fourtrees. All of the other clans were. Runningwind scanned the area for Runningpaw but she was hard to find. He walked around looking, greeting warriors as they walked by.

"Hello!" a startling meow came from behind him.

He turned around. "Runningpaw?"

"Of course it's me. I just wanted to thank you for saving me in the river." She mewed.

Runningwind nodded. "Oh, I didn't catch your name." the young apprentice mentioned.

"It's Runningwind." He responded. Knowing that she was safe and happy made him feel better. They said their god-byes and took off. The rest of the Gathering went well.

Once they returned, Runningwind found Willowpelt chewing on a pigeon. He thought it was time for him to apologize. He grabbed a mouse and laid down next to her.

"The Gathering went well." He started.

"Any news?" she asked without looking at him.

"No, nothing much." He said. "I did meet a few new warriors and apprentices today." He added.

"I see." She responded. She still didn't look at him.

"I'm sorry." The young tom said, breaking the silence which surrounded them. "I shouldn't have been so mean."

"Well, you wouldn't let me talk." Willowpelt mewed. "But I forgive you." She purred.

"Thank you." He mewed happily. The two cats touched noses and purred.

_Friends again, that makes me happy. I only wish it were more._ Runningwind said to himself.

It had been a few moons since Runningwind was forgiven by Willowpelt. They were off doing daily things but Willowpelt seemed to hang around Whitestorm more. It bothered Runningwind but he said nothing. As long as Willowpelt was happy then he was happy.

It was time for another gathering. Bluestar gathered all the cats and they marched off.

Runningwind couldn't wait. At every Gathering he would meet Runningpaw and they'd talk for a little. He found her to be very nice and kind. Maybe he liked her even more but love between two clan cats was forbidden and Runningwind was a loyal cat.

"I can't wait to hear the news tonight." Willowpelt meowed excitedly.

"Neither can I." he said.

Once they got there Runningwind took off to search for Runningpaw. There she was. Her sliver fur glowed in the moonlight.

"Runningpaw!" he yelled out but the she-cat did not turn to look. He got a little closer and yellow out her name. But she wouldn't turn her head. "Hey! Runningpaw!"

The she-cat slowly turned her head, suddenly her face lit up. She walked over to greet him.

"I called you a few times but you ignored me." Runningwind said.

"I'm sorry. It's just my name is now Runningbrook. I didn't really hear your voice." She apologized.

"You're now a warrior? Wow!" Runningwind congratulated her.

The she-cat nodded. Suddenly her face saddened. "What's wrong Runningbrook?" the worried brown tom asked.

"I want to run away. I want you to come with me." She whispered. Shocked, Runningwnd stepped back a few steps.

"Leave? Why?" he asked with disbelief.

"I love you. I want to be with you but I can't be disloyal to my clan. We should run away together, make our own clan! It would be the perfect life!" she explained.

Runningwind fancied her idea. But he didn't want to leave his clan. He turned to Willowpelt's direction, she was sitting and talking with a few other warriors. He didn't want to leave her.

"I'm sorry Runningbrook, I can't leave." He finally said.

"Do you love another?" she said. Runningwind could tell she was heartbroken.

"Yes, but sadly she doesn't love me back." He mewed.

"Then come with me." She urged him. Runningwind shook his head.

"But I can't live without you. I need you." She cried.

"I'm sorry Runningbrook. I must remain loyal to my clan. I really like you too, but in the end we weren't made for each other." He finally said.

"I understand." She sighed. The sad young warrior turned away and moped for a bit. Then she began to talk with other warriors.

_Did I do the right thing? There's really nothing left for me in Thunderclan. Willowpelt loves another, I'm all alone. But I just can't leave._ He turned around and went to join Willowpelt in her conversation. He did fell guilty about Runningbrook, but it was for the best.


	6. His wishes, her kits

**I'm almost done with the story. Just a couple more chapters to go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6

It had been another few moons. Tigerclaw was banished and Fireheart was declared deputy. Willowpelt had her kits too.

"Rainkit! Don't do that to your sister." Willowpelt yelled.

That awoke Runningwind in the warriors den. He went over to go see what was going on. The three kits were tackling eachother. They rolled around everywhere, squeaking and squealing.

"Hello Runningwind." Willowpelt came over to greet him.

"Hello there. How are the kits?" he asked.

"A handful. It's so hard to take care of all of them." She sighed. "Whitestorm is quite proud, I just wish he was here more to help me take of them. But he's busy with Bluestar and Fireheart. I understand." She sighed again.

"I'll help you." He offered. Willowpelt nodded.

"Come here you little furballs." Runningwind yelled. In a matter of seconds, the three kits were on top of him and chewing on his pelt.

"We caught a cat, mother!" they yelled. Willowpelt purred with amusment.

"Very good. You three will make fine hunters." Runningwind complimented.

"Thank you Runningwind." Sorrelkit said politely. The pretty little kit walked over to her mother and sat beside her elegantly.

"Are you ever gonna kits Runningwind?" Sootkit asked.

"I'm a tom you silly kit. I can't have kits" he responded.

"Well are you ever gonna get yourself a mate?" Rainkit asked.

Runningwind paused. He looked at the two kits, if only they understood. "One day." He answered simply. Willowpelt called over he kits, they quickly turned away and dashed towards their mother.

"See you later." Runingwind meowed. The kits squeaked their good-byes and ran back into the nursery. Willowpelt turned her head to Runningwind.

"See you later." She meowed.

"Yeah, bye!" Runingwind meowed. He watched her return into the nursery.

Mousefur came up to him. She nudged him with her head. "What're you thinking about?" she asked.

"One day, I want to have kits." He said.

Mousefur meowed out a few laughs. Runningwind gave her a shove. "Does it really sound that crazy?" he scowled.

"No, just weird. Who are you in love with?" she asked.

"Willowpelt." The lean tom sighed.

"Well it'll be awhile before she'll want another litter. But you might have a chance." She meowed.

"Yeah. I can wait." He sighed again and looked over at the small dusky-brown she-cat.

"I'm taking Thornpaw out on patrol. Would you like to come?" she asked.

"Of course. Where too?" Runningwind got up and looked down at his friend.

"Thunderpath."


	7. Never Come Home

Chapter 7

The three cats made their way to Thunderpath. It was a nice day to be out. When they arrived there, they could smell a faint Shadowclan scent looming around. It was stale, there was nothing to worry about.

"Kind of quiet today." Thornpaw meowed.

Suddenly a monster roared by, the air was filled with smoke.

Mousefur and Thornpaw began to cough. Runingwind looked around, he saw a faint figure behind the smoke.

"Hello there." He grunted. Runningwind couldn't really see who it was but he was big.

"Who are you?" Runningwind asked. But before he got a response another monster roared by.

"Mousefur! Help me!" a young voice was heard, it was Thornpaw.

"Thornpaw! Oh no! Where are you?" Mousefur panicked.

"He's attacking me! Help me!" he wailed.

Runningwind regained his sight. He saw the large cat behind the smoke. He lowered himself into a pouncing position. "Hold on!" he yelled. Then he jumped up and pummeled straight into the large cat.

"Hey! Get away from me." The large cat yelled.

"Mousefur, Thornpaw go get help!" Runningwind yelled out. The two cats nodded and took off.

The smoke finally cleared. Runningwind wanted to see who attack Thornpaw. It was Tigerclaw!

"We banished you!" Runningwind growled. Tigerclaw threw the lean tom off of him.

"Yeah, but I came back! You think that small kittypet, Fireheart is going to scare me off?" he scowled.

"Get away! Stay away from Thunderclan." Runningwind yelled out.

"You think I'm going to let you command me around? Well think again." He hissed. Then he jumped towards Runningwind. His massive body crushed Runninnwind's lean body.

"I must protect my clan from you!" he slowly got up, but he was injured.

"Well I have a feeling you aren't going to live to see your love again." The massive tabby grunted. "Poor Willowpelt. I'm going to kill her when I get my paws in Thunderclan camp. I'll be sure to torture her nice and slow." He purred.

"You disgust me!" Runningwind swatted Tigerclaw. The massive tabby meowed with pain. "How did you know I loved her?"

"Darkstripe tells me everything." He spat.

"Darkstripe is a spy? That mouse-brained furball! I'm going to kill him." Runningwind hissed.

"No you won't, I'm going to kill you first." Tigerclaw meowed.

"What? No!" Runningwind turned to him and headbutted the tabby. Tigerclaw used his long claws to slash at Runningwind. His claws pierced Runningwind throat. The lean tabby instantly fell to the floor. He was panting hard.

"You're an annoying one. Well, be sure of this, when I take down your clan, Willowpelt is going to suffer." He spat. He got up and turned away.

"No you won't!" With Runningwind's last ounce of strength, the lean tom lunged himself at Tigerclaw. He clamped his teeth onto Tigerclaw's neck. The large tom threw Runningwind around. His claws rake along Runningwind's body.

"Let go!" the massive tabby yelled. He whipped his head around and brushed Runningwind on the ground. The lean tom still wouldn't let go. Tigerclaw lost his balance, he fell over, crushing Runningwind small head.

_This can't be the end_. Runningwind thought. The poor crushed tom finally let go of Tigerclaw's neck. The heavy tom got up and looked at the crushed cat.

"Good riddance." He said. He turned around, but before he left Runningwind stretched out his claws and hooked it onto Tigerclaw's leg.

"You won't touch her! I love her." He took out a large chunk of Tigerclaw's leg. The large tom wailed. He quickly dashed off. Runningwind laid there motionless.

_This is the end for me. I'll never see Willowpelt again. I'll never tell her how much I love her. I'll never have kits with her. This is the end. This is when I draw my final breath. This is when I join Starclan. This is when I say good-bye to the world._

Everything was turning black. Suddenly a voice was heard. Runningwind slowly turned his head and looked up. It was another cat._  
_

"Hey. Are you still alive?" a young voice was heard. "I'm Whitethroat, I came to help. I saw everything." The young black and white cat said.

"Y-you…I need h-help." Runningwind whispered.

"Yes I know. Don't worry, I'll help. Let me bring some water." The young tom turned away.

"No! No water." Runingwind tried to yell but he was too weak. "I need you to do me a favor before I go." He panted.

"Go where? To Starclan? No. I won't let you go anywhere. You were brave and I must try to keep you alive." The young tom was worried.

"No. I won't survive and you know it. Just do me a favor." The lean tom whispered.

"Okay."

"Tell Willowpelt…that…I-I…" he began to drift off. "…I…that I-I…love h-her." He said with his last breath.

Runningwind slowly drifted off into eternal darkness. His body was badly beaten. His head was nearly crushed, his bones were broken. He was all scratched up, blood leaked out, he knew he wouldn't be able to survive.

_Good-bye Mousefur, you were always a good friend. Good-bye Fireheart, I hope one day that you'll make a good deputy. Good-bye Sorrelkit, Rainkit, and Sootkit, be good warriors. Good-bye Bluestar, I've always admired you. And…no…I don't want to say good-bye to you, Willowpelt. But I have to. You were always a good friend, so loyal, so nice and caring. I just wish you loved me the way I did to you. I wish you had my kits. But I still love you. I'll always love you._

_I love you, Willowpelt. This is good-bye._

* * *

**THIS IS NOT THE END! There is more coming! There will be 2-3 more chapters...please continue following. Thank you.**


	8. Up in the stars

Chapter 8

"Runningwind, wake up." A cat whispered.

The brown tom slowly opened his eyes. He sat near High Rock. This looked exactly like Thunderclan, but something was different. He felt a cold chill run down his spine. Suddenly he remembered he was wounded and he passed out.

"Good, you're awake." A familiar voice spoke out.

"Lionheart?" Runningwind questioned.

"Yes. It's me, Lionheart." The voice replied.

"But you're dead--" Suddenly Runningwind paused. "Does that mean, I'm dead?" he shuddered.

The large golden tom appeared in front of him. He looked much younger, and he was as healthy as ever. "Yes, you're with Starclan." He said solemnly.

Runningwind looked around, he noticed many glowing white dots floating around him. Suddenly those dots turned into warriors who have passed on. Runningwind recognized Redtail, Thistleclaw and Rockstar, the leader before Bluefstar.

"I'm in Starclan." He said to himself. He quickly turned his head towards Lionheart, "Is Willowpelt alright? She's still alive? And the kits? I hope Tigerclaw hasn't gotten to her. What about the clan?"

"Slow down Runningwind. Yes, the clan is fine for now." Lionwheart replied with a chuckle.

The lean tom calmed down. Lioheart approached him slowly and pressed his nose against the brown tom's head. "You're now officially part of Starclan." The large tom meowed.

Runningwind noticed something over Lionheart's shoulder. It was a dark figure, laying there motionless.

"What's that?" Runningwind asked Lionheart.

The large tom looked over, his face saddened. "Go see for yourself."

Runningwind nodded. As he approached the motionless figure, everything turned darker. Thunderclan disappeared, Lionheart was nowhere to be seen. Then Shadowclan began to appear. Before he knew it, he was in Shadowclan.

"Hello?" he called out. No one answered.

As he got closer to the motionless figure he noticed the ground was colder and harder. He was on Thunderpath! But there were no monsters. Runningwind was more curious about the motionless figure.

"Hello? Hey, wake up." Runningwind meowed, but there was no response. Runningwind got closer and closer. He could smell blood and fear-scent. Then there was a familiar scent, a scent he noticed before he died. A Shadowclan cat was trying to help him, but what was his name? Runningwind couldn't remember.

"That's right, it's Whitethroat!" He suddenly recalled. He looked down at Whitethroat's body and shook his head. "I wonder what happened to you."

Runningwind sat there for a few minutes until he noticed the Shadowclan cat's body begin to heal itself. Then he heard a gasp of air. Whitethroat was awake. He quickly turned his head up and looked at Runningwind.

"Where am I?" the young tom meowed.

Runningwind found it hard to respond. "You're in Starclan." He whispered.

The young tom's eyes began to widen, he gasped and lifted his head. "Starclan?" he choked. He got up and looked around. "This looks exactly like Shadowclan territory." Suddenly the glowing white dots appeared again. Now they transformed into cats of Shadowclan.

"This is your clan. Or at least all of the dead ones." Runningwind said coldly. "Your life is over now. Enjoy Starclan and thanks for trying to help me. I better leave you alone." He turned away and walked into the shadows.

"Lionheart where are you?" Runningwind yelled.

The large golden cat appeared in front of him. Suddenly he was back in Thunderclan. "So I guess I'll be staying with you." He meowed.

The large warrior nodded.

"Well, I guess this is how it's going to be from now on." Runningwind sighed.

_Good-bye Runningwind. I wish I told you this before but I never had the chance to. I love you._

"Willowpelt?" Runingwind meowed. "Willowpelt! Where are you?" he yelled.

"She was whispering her good-byes." Lionheart meowed.

Suddenly Runningwind noticed the voices of the other cats of the clan. They were all saying good-bye.

"Now they will barry your body." The golden tom meowed.

* * *

Yeah, Runningwind is dead now. But there are a couple more chapters. Enjoy! 


	9. When willows weep

Chapter 9

Willowpelt opened her eyes. It was a new day, leaf-bare had just ended and the snow had melted. She stretched her legs and walked out of the warriors den. It had been a many moons since Runningwind's death and things were very different now. Bluestar and Whitestorm had past away, Firestar became leader and a lot of the elders had past away too.

"Good morning Mousefur." Willowpelt meowed as she past the dusky-brown cat.

"Good morning." She replied.

After that brief greeting, Willowpelt went over to the apprentices den to check on them. There was Sorrelpaw, Sootpaw and Rainpaw. Sorrelpaw was still asleep while Rainpaw and Sootpaw were attacking each other playfully.

"Come on now. You three better get to your mentors and start training." Willowpelt commanded.

The two young cats stopped and nodded. Sorrelpaw had just woken up, she stretched out her legs and walked out.

"Good luck you three. Be good and obey." Willowpelt mewed.

The three apprentices rolled there eyes. "Is going to do this everyday?" Rainpaw whispered into Sootpaw's ear.

"I hope not. She always ruins our fun and makes us train." Sootpaw grunted.

Sorrelpaw didn't mind the training, she just sighed heavily everytime she heard her brothers complain about Willowpelt nagging them.

"Today I plan on catching a huge adder!" Rainpaw bragged.

"Oh yeah, well I plan to perfect my training!" Sootpaw mewed.

"Well I plan to better than you at fighting! You aren't very good." Rainpaw retorted.

Sootpaw gasped. "Well you trip a lot." The young cat attempted to come up with another insult but that didn't work out.

"Would you two stop acting like kits." Sorrelpaw scowled.

The two brothers quieted down. They marched over to their mentors. Willowpelt watched as they left camp. She remembered those days back when she was an apprentice.

"Hey there Runningpaw!" she recalled saying that to him every morning. She remembered those times when her, Runningpaw and Mousepaw used to go on many adventures. She missed those days. Suddenly she had an idea. She was going to visit Runningwind's grave today.

She marched over to the burial grounds. This was where they buried their warriors after they died. The dirt had been kicked around recently; the clan had just buried another elder, One-eye. Willowpelt sighed and made her way towards Runningwind's grave. A small rock was set upon his grave.

"I miss you so much." She spoke. "Remember when I almost got hit by that monster on Thunderpath? You came to save me, you pulled me back to safety. You risked your life to save me. How could I have been so mouse-brained back then." She sighed once again, this time she closer her eyes for a brief moment.

"I've noticed that Sorrelpaw kind of looks like you. Her personality is similar to your too. I wouldn't be surprised if she was your kit." Willowpelt purred a bit then quieted down.

"There was something I wanted to tell you but I never had the chance." Her eyes closed, she imagined Runningwind standing right in front of her. "Well, you see, I--"

Suddenly she heard rustling in the bushes. She opened her eyes and crept over towards the bush. She stretched out her neck and sniffed the air. It had a horrible stench, it wasn't a cat or a dog but it was something else.

It was a badger!

The large black and white animal hopped out from the bushes and lunged at Willowpelt. Her pale gray pelt swayed side to side as her dodged the badger's massive claws. She dashed around, trying to lead the badger away from Thunderclan camp.

But the badger ignored Willowpelt and headed straight towards camp. Willowpelt had to defend the camp with her life. She lowered herself and leaped up into the air. It was the longest leap she had ever made. She landed on top of the badger and bit hard onto it's back.

The badger whipped it's head around and grabbed Willowpelt's scruff. It pulled back and flung Willowpelt around. The she-cat dropped onto the ground, barely breathing. The badger was now fed up. It raised it's massive claw and sliced it through Willowpelt's flesh.

"No!" a familiar voice was heard. It was Mousefur.

Willowpelt was barely alive, she meowed in pain. Mousefur ran over to her. Firestar, Graystirpe, Dustpelt and Cloudtail had dashed out. They hissed and spat at the badger. Dustpelt lunged at it a few times. The badger hissed and grunted, it slowly back away and ran off.

"Willowpelt!" Mousefur cried out. The toms turned their head. Firestar slowly approached the bloody cat.

"Cloudtail, go get Cinderpelt now!" Firestar commanded. The young tom nodded his head and dashed off. "Stay with me, Willowpelt. You can make it. Don't give up." Firestar tried to comfort her as much as she can.

"Stay with us. Don't leave. You're my best friend, I can't let you die." Mousefur whispered. Her voice was softer and sweeter, unlike the way she spoke to Firestar or any of the other clan members.

"Good bye Mousefur. You will always be my best friend, I'll miss you." Willowpelt whispered with her final breaths. The she-cat turned towards Dustpelt and Graystripe. "You were always mischievous cats."

Graystripe couldn't help but purr for a brief moment. He lowered his head and pressed his cold nose on her cheek. Dustpelt did the same.

"You, Firestar." She slowly turned her head towards Firestar with her last ounce of strength. "Could you do me a favor?"

"Yes, anything." The young tom mewed sadly.

"Barry me next to Runningwind." She pleaded.

"Of course." Firestar came up to her and pressed his nosed against hers. "And I'll make sure you kits will be raised to be wonderful warriors." He whispered softly.

"Thank you." She whispered. She took a few more breathes and coughed. Her glanced at her fellow clan mates for the last time.

"I'm coming Runningwind. I'm coming." She whispered happily.

She closed her unusual blue eyes and never opened them again.


	10. Forever in the stars

This is last chapter! I just wanted to thank all those people who reviewed this story. Thank you for reading in too.  
I'll be writing more stories so keep an eye out. Now, here the story...

* * *

Chapter 10

Runningwind was talking with Spottedleaf and Redtail. He spent most of his time talking with elders and other warriors. After their conversation he went for a small walk. Starclan had gotten boring, it was paradise but it was getting old.

"Same thing everyday." He mumbled.

Runningwind twitched his ears. Something caught his eyes, it was a pale gray lump of fur lying on the ground, blood was oozing out. Runningwind quickly dashed over to the gray lump.

"Willowpelt!" he yelled. He couldn't believe his eyes, it was really her. Does that mean she was dead.

"Oh no! You're in so much pain." Runingwind circled around her body. She was panting hard, her eyes were closed and her feet were twitching. Suddenly she stopped. It quieted down, she didn't moved.

"Willowpelt?" Runningwind meowed quietly.

He noticed the wounds on her closed up. Soon it disappeared. It seemed as if nothing had happened. The worried tom sat beside her motionless body. He stared at her pretty silver face for a long time. It seemed like ages and she was still asleep. But Runningwind could sit there and wait forever for her to wake up.

Suddenly her eyes flew open. She lifted her head and looked around. She noticed Runningwind and was shocked. The pale gray she-cat backed away.

"You're dead." She trembled.

"Don't remind me." Runningwind stared down at his paws. "Now you're dead too." He mewed sadly.

"I am? I am…" Willowpelt began to calm down and realize that she was with Starclan now.

"I'm sorry." Runningwind meowed with a very low voice.

"Well, at least I'm with you." She whispered unexpectedly.

Runningwind was shocked. "I missed you." He finally said.

"I missed you too." She repeated. The longer they spoke, the more awkward the conversation became.

"Whitestorm will be happy to see." Runningwind meowed. He backed away a little, letting Willowpelt have some space to herself.

Willowpelt perked up her ears. Then she sighed. "Look, there has been something I've been wanting to tell you for a very long time now." She spoke up. "Now this is my chance, I just wish I told you before you…well you…you died."

"Go ahead." Runningwind was listening carefully.

"I've never loved Whitestorm." She said sternly.

Runningwind was shocked. "But…the kits. Those are his kits and yours. And-"

"I know. But that day behind the nursery…we agreed to have kits. Whitestorm wanted kits of his own, kits that would follow in his paw prints. I agreed to have his kits because I would like the same." She confessed.

"So you didn't really love him?" Runningiwnd questioned, he could hardly believe what he was hearing.

"No I did not love him. After having his kits I was planning to have yours." She began to choke up. Runningwind could tell that she was sad.

"Don't be sad. You did a good thing. Whitestorm is a nice cat, he trusted you." Runningwind walked closer and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry." Willowpelt apologized. "I should have told you the truth, I should have told you my true feelings."

"It's alright. Now I know." Runningwind whispered softly. There was a long moment of silence. "Besides, I think Bluestar and Whitestorm are a better pair." He blurted out, breaking the lovely moment of silence.

Willowpelt couldn't help but meow with laughter. She snorted and the two cats began to purr. "Oh Runningwind, dead or alive you're still funny." She giggled, shoving him with her shoulder.

The two cats scuffled and tackled each other, just as they did before as kits. They grew up together, as nursery mates, as den mates, they were the closest of friends. That bond they shared would never be broken.

Now that they were together forever in Starclan, they would be happy.

Runningwind and Willowpelt raced off. The skipped over the tall grass and rolled in the dirt. Runningwind looked over at Willowpelt and purred. They were the brightest stars that shined that night in Silverpelt.

_I love you Willowpelt, forever and always._

**END**


	11. Questions

Gasp! Another chapter of 'Run with the Wind'? I thought it was over!

Yes, it is. These are just some questions that I felt like answering. If you have anymore questions, feel free to ask!

* * *

Questions

Q: What ever happened to Runningbrook?

A: Good question! To tell you the truth, I don't know. She was in the allegiances in book 6 of the original series, but she was nowhere to be seen in the allegiances of the New Prophecy. My theory is she got killed in the Bloodclan battle, or maybe she ran away. I don't know…but I wish I did.

Q: Where did you come up with the Runningwind/Willowpelt pairing? Seems random to me.

A: Well, I thought they'd make a better pair. I found out clues in the book which led me to believe Runningwind and Willowpelt were in love with each other. If you didn't notice, they're almost always together. And when Runningwind died, Willowpelt came out of the nursery to say her good-byes because she actually cared about him. I thought it was obvious, but that's just my opinion.

Q: Why didn't you write a fanfiction about Whitestorm/Willowpelt instead?

A: I've always believed that Runningwind would make a better mate for Willowpelt. The whole Whitestorm was random. They never mentioned that Willowpelt and Whitestorm were actually in love with each other. So in my story I made up this whole plot. I said that Whitestorm was getting to be and old tom and he wanted kits of his own to follow in his footsteps and he knew he didn't have a chance with Bluestar. He found Willowpelt to be pretty attractive and trustworthy so she went to ask her, and she agreed. So in my story the two cats weren't in love, it was just because Willpwelt had a lot of respect for Whitestorm and it created some conflict between her and Runningwind. Personally, I think Whitestorm and Bluestar make a better pair.

Q: Are you going to write anymore stories about two cats falling in love?

A: I love to write dramatic, horror mysteries and adventurous plots. This was an accident. I wanted to make it on Runningwind's life, but it turned out to be a love tragedy. Love stories aren't my thing so you won't probably see another love/romantic story from me anytime soon. But I was thinking of writing one on Blackstar and Leopardstar, I think they're the perfect pair. They always seem to be next to each other when together, and I find it cool because these characters are barely mentioned. I'm rambling…well yeah, so don't expect another love story anytime soon.

Q: Didn't Whitethroat kill Runningwind?

A: I don't think so. I've always believed that Tigerclaw killed poor Runningwind. Whitethroat just witnessed it all. He didn't seem like the one who would do such a cold and horrible thing. I find him innocent, he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Have anymore questions on this fanfiction? If you do, I'll answer them.

I hoped you've enjoyed this story. Thank you for reading!


End file.
